Kiss from a rose
by Karlyta21
Summary: La vida no es siempre como la esperamos, da giros que a veces hace que nos mareemos o, algunas veces nos da sorpresas que simplemente no esperabamos, así es como me siento con la vida que ahora llevo
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle POV.**

Levaba 3 meses viviendo con los volturis, los había encontrado por pura casualidad mientras vagaba por el mundo completamente solo. Me había vuelto uno de ellos a medias ya que yo no bebía la sangre de las personas, solo la de los animales. En mi estancia allí conocí a un chico llamado Edward, el intentaba ser como yo, vegetariano, pero no le era fácil y volvía a su dieta de sangre humana, ni siquiera lo era para mi, pero debía hacerlo no podía acabar con la vida de las personas como si fuera dios.

Los volturis debes en cuando me obligaban a elegir a una persona para alimentarme, pero en secreto las dejaba en libertad, haciéndoles prometer que no dirían ni una sola palabra de nuestra existencia, sabía que era arriesgado pero no había otro camino. Antes de encontrar a los volturis había pensado en suicidarme pues yo no quería una vida como aquella, mi padre los odiaba entonces también a mi me odiaría, y yo no quería eso. Cuando me di cuenta que no podía morir, solo quedaba una opción, buscar amas personas como yo, por su puesto que encontré a personas como yo, ellas me explicaron como vivían y las reglas que se debían seguir y así lo hice, es por eso que me volví vegetariano, cuando encontré a los volturis, no me agrado lo que hacían con las personas pero pronto me acostumbre.

Me habían llamado para la elección habitual de comida, ese día fue diferente a todos, me tope con el más delicioso de los olores, esa fragancia llegaba a mi nariz haciéndome perder el control.

-Bueno Carlisle, a quien escojes, seras el primero en elegir-me había dicho uno de los ayudantes.

Mire a todas las personas que ahí se encontraban, temblando y llorando por el miedo podía olerlo, vendados de los ojos, los volturis decían que era mas divertido asi,a mi me repugnaba,prontro me iría de ahí. No sabia muy bien de quien provenía aquel característico aroma, lo que si sabia era que tenia que salvarlo(a) de ellos, ojos sedientos labios relamiéndose .Me acerqué a los humanos oliendo su exquisito aroma, pero ninguno era parecido, de pronto lo sentí ,la mire, era apenas una jovencita de aproximadamente 23 años, cabello color chocolate, ondulado ligeramente despeinado, tenía una piel blanca parecida a la mía.

-La quiero a ella-dije acercándome a ella sin poder evitarlo.

**Esme POV.**

No sabia como había llegado allí, tan solo había escapado de mi marido, Charles Evenson,el me golpeaba y violaba hasta que no podía mas, la primera vez que me golpeo estaba ebrio me había dicho "lo siento Esme,te prometo que no lo volverá a hacer" y yo de tonta le crei,unas semanas mas tarde llego aun mas ebrio que la ultima vez, me golpeo y violo ,y desde entonces lo hacia todas las noches, solo quería escapar de aquella prisión pero me encontré con algo peor ,el infierno. Me encontraba en una habitación, con una venda en los ojos, sabía que había mas personas, pero nadie hablaba, solo nos mantenían temblando de miedo. De pronto escuche:

-Bueno Carlisle, a quien escojes, seras el primero en elegir-elegir? Para que? Que nos harían? Quien era ese Carlisle? Solo pude llorar, no quería sufrir más, si iba a morir, quería que fuese rápido

-La quiero e ella-escuche una voz hermosa cerca de mi, acaso me quería a mi, por que Dios, por que permites que una persona sufra tanto ,no pude hacer otra cosa que aceptar la suerte que me había tocado ,sufrir y nunca ser feliz ,llore ,llore mas tras la venda.

-Tranquila, no llores, todo estará bien-aquella voz de nuevo, susurró consolándome, mientras me sacaban de la habitación y me encerraban en otra.

-Aquí te quedaras hasta que Carlisle regrese-me había quitado la venda, miré al hombre que hablaba, era gordo con barba extremadamente pálido.

Cerro la puerta con llave y escuche como se alejaban sus pasos rápidamente, observé detenidamente la habitación buscando alguna salida, las paredes eran de piedra con mucho polvo alrededor, también había una cama como del siglo pasado y una alfombra del mismo estilo, unas lámparas alrededor de la cama y nada mas, si no hubiera estado tan asustada le habría hecho algunos cambios, mi gran sueño era ser diseñadora de interiores pero Charles no me lo permitía, si salía de este sitio cumpliría mi sueño. No había ninguna salida, por lo menos podría curarme los golpes en la cara y en las rodillas que Charles me había hecho antes de que se fuera a trabajar hoy en la mañana, quizás no debería preocuparme mas por las heridas tal vez me esperaba algo mucho peor. Escuché la perilla de la puerta girar ,me acerqué a un rincón de la habitación poniéndome en posición fetal y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

_Bueno este es el primer capitulo espero y les guste!_

_Quieren el segundo?_

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlisle POV.**

Estaba decidido, me iría de ahí esa misma noche, con la chica de cabello precioso, teniendo el consentimiento de Aro o no, pero por suerte me creyeron la mentira que les dije, de que me iba y me llevaba a la chica para luego beber de su sangre cuando la necesitara. Le había comprado una muda de ropa a aquella chica ya que la de ella estaba rota y sucia.

No sabia si tocar la puerta de la habitación o solo entra de súbito, aquella mujer me ponía nervioso por algún motivo, que ni yo mismo sabia. Decidí abrirla, la encontré llorando en un rincón de la habitación, si mi corazón estuviera vivo, se hubiera estrujado ante lo que mis ojos presenciaban .Me acerque a ella lentamente, no quería que me tuviera miedo, ella apretaba mas sus rodillas contra su cara y temblaba violentamente.

-Calma, no te hare daño, te lo prometo- me miro a los ojos, los tenia azules, azules como el cielo, los mas bellos que había visto en toda mi vida.

-Que quiere de mi- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, note que se movía con dificultad, estaría herida?

-Solo quiero sacarte de aquí, acaso te hirieron?-me acerque a ella, llenando mis pulmones de su dulce aroma.

-Eh- se había puesto nerviosa ante mi acercamiento, me aleje- Si un poco, pero nada de lo que deba preocuparse. . . .-dejo un espacio para que yo le dijera mi nombre.

-Carlisle, me llamo Carlisle-le sonreí, me sonrió.

-Me llamo Esme Platt

-Mucho gusto Esme-me fascino decir su nombre, Esme , Esme, lo repetiría toda mi existencia-deberías dejar que te examine las heridas, soy doctor-le mentí, pero de todas formas sabia lo básico de esta.

-Bueno, esta bien- se levanto de aquel sucio rincón y se acercó a mi, comenzó a verme detenidamente, le regale una sonrisa torcida, para darle mas confianza, sus mejillas se tornaron de un encantador tono rosado, fue lo mas tierno que vi.

-Puedes tomar asiento sobre la cama.

-De acuerdo- se sentó y vi miedo en sus ojos azules.

-No temas, no te hare daño.

**Esme POV.**

Carlisle, su nombre era hermoso al igual que el, cabello dorado casi del mismo tono que sus ojos, piel blanca como la nieve e igual de fría que esta.

Sus manos recorrían mi rostro con sumo cuidado, como su fuera un cristal a punto de romperse. Al principio le tuve miedo, pero termine por confiar en el un poco mas, me había prometido que me sacaría de aquel lugar, no sabia que haría después, pero tenia que salir de ahí.

-Por que sus manos son tan heladas Dr. Cullen?

-Por favor no me hables de usted, que no soy tan viejo, solo llámame Carlisle-hablo en tono amable y juguetón.

-Oh lo siento, porque tus manos son tan heladas Carlisle?-se limito a solo sonreír.

-Bueno es que yo…yo soy un vampiro-acaso estaba bromeaba, un vampiro había dicho, había oído hablar de que existían en el pueblo pero en verdad, era cierto eso?, alcé una ceja.

-En verdad lo soy, veras….-me explico absolutamente todo, el era un vampiro hacia como 50 años, hace 3 meses que vive con los,volturis?, si un rayo de sol tocaba su piel el brillaba como un diamante, el es vegetariano es decir que solo se alimenta de sangre animal es por eso que sus ojos son dorados y no rojos, como el de los otros vampiros, no sabia si creerle era extraño que alguien te dijera que es vampiro.

Nos iríamos de ahí esa misma noche.

-Pero yo no tengo un lugar donde quedarme-le dije mientras me cambiaba de ropa, el por su puesto se giro para no verme.

-De eso no tienes por que preocuparte, puedes quedarte conmigo, he conseguido ya una casa, claro si a ti te parece, además el dinero no me hace falta.

Quedarme con el, no parecía mala idea, quedarse a vivir con un vampiro vegetariano extremadamente guapo, sonaba bien aquello.

-Esta bien, me quedare con usted, perdón contigo Carlisle-me parecía ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, como si estuviera muy feliz, en esos ojos parecidos al brillo del sol.

Salimos de la enorme mansión donde habitaban los Volturis, tomamos el tren hacia un lugar muy lejano de aquí, en cuanto nos subimos al tren todos los ojos se posaron en Carlisle, su belleza era tan extravagante que nadie podía despegar los ojos de el.

En cuanto el tren partió Carlisle empezó a hacerme muchas preguntas, tal vez quería conocerme mejor, yo también le hacia preguntas a el, me había contado que viviría por siempre y que por las noches no dormía, entonces que hacia por las noches?, ahora no deseaba saberlo.

-¿Cuántos años dices que tienes,Esme?-yo creo que estaba obsesionado con mi nombre, porque cada vez que hablaba la ultima palabra que pronunciaba, era mi nombre.

-Tengo 22 años, cuantos tienes tu Carlisle?-lo mismo me ocurría a mi con su nombre.

-Tendré 26 años por siempre-en la mirada había dolor y en su voz amargura, era tan horrible ser bello y joven por siempre?, nunca lo sabría, intente en vano animarlo un poco.

-Ey, no es tan malo, serás joven y guapo por siempre.

-Si, pero con quien compartirás todo eso, he estado completamente solo por solo 50 años, que sucederá cuanto tenga 200 años, aun seguiré solo?-apretó los puños, por un momento le tuve miedo creí que me golpearía por haber preguntado eso, pero recordé que el no era Charles-no quiero ser joven y guapo y pagar el precio estando solo- se había exaltado un poco.

No pude decirle nada, solo acaricie, un poco temerosa, su mano convertida en puño, poco a poco la fue relajando mas, hasta que la extendió sobre la mía, envolviéndome con su frialdad corporal.

El tenia razón, con quien pasaría toda la eternidad, con quien compartiría momentos de tristeza, alegría y todo eso que existía en el mundo, el solo me miraba con una sonrisa torcida, le devolví la sonrisa, y poco a poco fui cayendo en un sueño inevitable, mientras mis parpados se cerraban, los ojos de Carlisle fueron lo ultimo que vi….

* * *

Les gusto?

Quieren el tercer capitulo?

Comenten?


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlisle POV.**

Encontré una casa perfecta, con el clima ideal para mi, nubes tapando grises tapando el sol en todo momento, la casa era de una planta con un enorme bosque como jardín estoy seguro que a Esme le fascinaría esta casa .

Ahora nos dirigíamos hacia donde se encontraba nuestro nuevo hogar, o al menos eso esperaba yo, no me sorprendería si algún día Esme quiere irse, es decir quien quiere vivir con alguien como yo, seamos sinceros, nadie.

Durante el viaje Esme me contaba un poco sobre ella, me había dicho que se había casado, al decirme eso me produjo un extraño dolor en abdomen y eso que soy vampiro y no siento dolor alguno pero eso que me dijo si me lo causo, pero rectifico que se había separado de el por algunos problemas le pregunte cuales eran pero no me los quiso decir, debían ser personales así que no me preocupe, en cuanto dijo que se había separado, sentí alivio, de una forma extraña.

Si lo pienso bien, yo nunca he tenido alguien en mi vida y tal vez nunca la tendría, o si, voltee a ver a Esme, admiraba la naturaleza que la rodea con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, si tuviera que escoger a alguien para vivir con ella la eternidad, sin duda alguna escogería a veía tan hermosa…

Basta Carlisle! deja de mirarla así, me dije a mi mismo, no debería tener pensamientos así y mucho menos con ella, que es una humana, una relación de ese tipo nunca funcionaria.

Pero pronto la convertirás en una como tu, una vocecilla me hablaba, no yo haría eso, no condenaría a una persona a vivir el infierno que yo vivo, solo porque una vocecilla irracional en mi cabeza me lo decía.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-En que piensas Carlisle?- me había sacado de mis ensoñaciones.

-Porque lo dices?- al menos tendría que disimular, no?

-Tu cara es todo un poema- que le diría.

-Pensaba en si te agradara la casa, eso es todo- cada vez me iba convirtiendo en un buen mentiroso, eso serviría?

-De seguro que si- que había dicho, acaso lee los pensamientos y yo ni cuenta me he dado?-si me gustara la casa, no te preocupes-menos mal, si Edward estuviese aquí y leyera mis pensamientos seguro que me delataría, y yo simplemente me moriría de la vergüenza.

Por cierto, Edward me había comentado que pronto dejaría a los Volturis, para venir a vivir conmigo.

Llegamos a la casa, como dije a Esme la fascino el jardín, me dijo que plantaría arboles por aquí y por allá, para que quería mas arboles, acaso el bosque no le bastaba?, pero no me importo si ella era feliz yo también lo era.

Al entrar a la casa, le dije a Esme que fuese a escoger una habitación.

-Podría dormir en mi propia habitación?-acaso me pedía permiso para dormir sola en su habitación, porque lo hacia?

-Por supuesto, a menos que quieras compañía, yo podría, pues ya sabes. . .yo no duermo- me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, pero que cosas decía.

-Eh, no, esta bien, dormiré sola- estaba apenada y por lo tanto sus mejillas se volvieron rosas.

-Te dejare sola, para que te acomodes, te puedes dar una ducha el baño esta por ahí-le indique donde se encontraba el baño-yo regresare en seguida, iré al pueblo por comida.

-Creí que tu no comías-me dijo extrañada.

-No, yo no como, la comida es para ti- Salí de su habitación y me dirija al pueblo.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en que Esme podría estudiar, para algún día ser alguien importante, se lo merecía, pero eso era decisión suya.

Al regresar encontré a Esme dormida sobre el sillón de la sala, junto a la chimenea, traía puesta mi camisa, una azul de botones y mangas largas, traía también algo corto en la parte inferior pero no pude distinguir que era, mi mirada solo se concentraba en sus piernas descubiertas, desee poder rozar mis dedos en ellas, sentir el calor de su piel contrastando con la mía, pero en vez de eso pase mis dedos por su tersa mejilla, desearía nunca poder apartarlos pero tuve que hacerlo porque ella despertó, debió ser por mi tacto frio.

-Lo siento, te he despertado- me aparte de ella.

-Descuida.

-He notado que usas mi camisa- no pude evitarlo, tenia que preguntar.

-Perdón, es que al terminar de ducharme no encontré ropa limpia y tuve que usar la tuya, lo siento no volverá a suceder- dijo asustada, como si yo fuese a hacerle daño.

-No te preocupes por eso, iremos a comprarte mas ropa y todo lo que te haga falta, esta bien?

-Pero ya has hecho demasiado por mi.

-Eso no cuenta, además yo también necesito ropa y que mejor opinión que la tuya, aceptas?- puse una carita de perro abandonado, nunca antes había hecho eso, pero ella lo valía.

-Esta bien, vayamos.

**Esme POV.**

Habíamos salido de la casa a comprar ropa, ya que yo la necesitaba.

Carlisle era muy amable conmigo, nunca antes había conocido a un hombre así.

Llevaba puesto el vestido que el me había comprado en aquel horrible lugar, donde jamás quisiera regresar.

-Segura que quieres caminar? – me pregunto mientras nos acercábamos al camino que da a la carretera.

-Que quieres decir, hay otro medio de transporte?

-Si, lo hay- en sus brillaba la picardía.

-Quiero verlo-exigí.

-Lo tienes justo a tu lado.

-Lo único que esta a mi lado eres tu- rio con ganas mostrando sus dientes blancos.

Me cargo en su espalda y dijo algo como "sujétate bien" y corrió entre los arboles verde y frondosos, me sujete lo fuerte que pude a sus hombros, la rapidez en la que iba me hizo reír.

Pronto llegamos al pueblo, caminamos hacia la tienda mas cercana.

Estaba segura de que las personas que nos mirasen nos harían pasar por una pareja joven de recién casados.

Mire a Carlisle seguro pensaba lo mismo que yo, y por lo tanto extendió su brazo, lo acepte gustosa, que importa lo que pensaran las personas, me sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada al frente como todo un caballero.

Entramos a una tienda donde había tanto ropa de mujeres como de hombres. Compramos cuanta ropa nos parecía, el me preguntaba si ese pantalón o ese traje le quedaban, todo le iba perfecto, note que las mujeres se la quedaban viendo mucho rato, como si antes no hubiesen visto a un hombre guapo como el, no es que estuviese celosa, solo me molestaba que lo miraran así, eso era todo.

-Como me queda este, Esme?

-Te queda muy bien, lo llevaras también?

-Bueno, pues si me queda, porque no?-entro de nuevo al probador, para cambiarse de ropa.

Ahora era mi turno de escoger, Carlisle me miraba atentamente con cada vestido que me probaba, siempre sonriendo cuando le gustaba el vestido para mi y refunfuñando cuando no.

Escogimos algunas prendas mas y nos dirigimos a la casa, me había comentado si quería estudiar en alguna escuela que el se encargaría de los gastos, le dije que lo pensaría, no estaba muy convencida de que el viera por mi en todo momento, necesitaba hacer cosas por mi misma.

Le hice prometer que yo me encargaría de remodelar la casa.

Al llegar me dispuse a cenar el se ofreció para acompañarme en la mesa, no me podía negar a eso.

-Te ha dicho que me han aceptado en el hospital en el turno de la noche, empiezo la próxima semana.

-Valla, pues no, pero felicidades- dije un poco triste.

-Gracias.

-Es decir que me quedare sola todas las noches?-me miro con fijeza.

-Que? Tienes miedo?- se estaba burlando de mi.

-No es eso, es que . . . –trate de aclarar pero el me interrumpió.

-Nada, tienes miedo- comenzó a carcajearse, lo mire molesta, deje los trastes en su sitio y me fui a mi habitación, estaba demasiado molesta para desearle buenas noches, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar mas burlas.

-Esme a donde vas, espera, no te enfades, era broma- estampe la puerta en su rostro, toco la puerta- Puedo pasar?

-No!-le rugí.

-Entrare de todos modos- cumplió sus palabras, entró, yo estaba debajo de las sabanas, se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Esme, lo siento, no creí que te enfadarías, no lo volveré a hacer- como vio que no le respondía, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Basta Carlisle!-reí como cuando era una niña.

-Esta bien, me perdonas?-me miro a los ojos, de verdad estaba arrepentido.

-Si, te perdono.

-Gracias, ahora tienes que descansar- me arropo como a una niña pequeña.

-Buenas noches, Esme.

-Buenas noches, Carlisle.

Me beso la frente y salió por la puerta.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlisle POV.**

Eran las 3:15 de la madrugada, leía un libro sobre medicina avanzada cuando escuche unos que provenían de la habitación de Esme, gritaba "basta Charles, por favor, no lo hagas", en un par de segundos ya me encontraba en su habitación, Esma estaba sudorosa y seguía gritando en sus pesadillas, algo relacionado con ese tal Charles.

-Calma Esme, despierta- le sacudí los hombros para que despertase.

-No por favor- abrió rápidamente los ojos- Carlisle – me abrazo muy fuerte, lloro en mi hombro por un largo tiempo, cuanto estuvo mas tranquila le pregunte, quien era Charles.

-El era mi ex esposo – dijo con amargura.

-Te maltrataba, no es cierto? – no quería insistir mucho en el tema, pero tenia que saber la verdad, al final asintió con la cabeza y enterró la cabeza en mi hombro, como si hubiese nacido para vivir ahí su cabeza encajaba perfecto en mi hombro casi como un puzle.

-No te vallas, Carlisle, por favor- su voz era temblorosa y el sufrimiento también estaba ahí.

-De acuerdo, me quedare- me recosté en la cama ella se acomodo sobre mi pecho, podía sentir como exhalaba sobre mi cuello haciéndome sentir mil cosas a la vez, deseaba protegerla de todo y de todos, pero sobre todo protegerla de mi mismo.

Se durmió en mis brazos mientras le acariciaba la espalda, en todo el resto de la noche contemple su rostro, era la cosa mas bella sobre la faz de la tierra, olí su cabello, miel, sonreí ante este olor, el sol se asomo entre la ventana, tocándome el rostro.

-Carlisle, brillas- la bella durmiente había despertado.

-Si, te lo dije, como te sientes?

-Me siento muy bien, gracias por quedarte, no tenias que hacerlo.

-Descuida, lo hice con mucho gusto- mire sus ojos, estaban inflamados por lo mucho que había llorado, no me gustaba verla así, un ángel no debería llorar, un ángel como ella debería ser libre y feliz, y yo le daría todo aquello, aunque de eso dependiera la mía propia.

Yo no la obligaría a quedarse aquí conmigo, ella podía reacer su vida al lado de un hombre dar lo que ella pudiera llegar a necesitar o querer, como lo son los hijos, una vida en famila normal y sobre todo amor, todo aquello yo no se lo podía dar, excepto una cosa, el amor, eso si se lo podía dar a montones, a pesar del poco tiempo que había estado con ella fue suficiente para quedar enamorado de aquel angel llamado, Esme. Pero ella no sentía lo mismo por mi, estaba seguro, quien podría enamorarse de alguien como yo. Mi destino era siempre permanecer solo.

Habia pasado una semana desde todo aquello, las pesadillas ya no eran un problema, se habían esfumado por si solas y por lo tanto ya no volvi a meterme a la cama de Esme, a tenerla entre mis brazos mientras ella dormía, extrañaría eso.

Ella y yo habíamos remodelado la casa como se lo prometi, el problema era que es muy indesisa, no sabia si poner el sillón por la parte izquierda o la parte derecha, y ahí me tenia moviamdo los muebles por todos los lugares de la casa hasta hallar un lugar indicado que a ellas le gustase .

Despues de eso, llego la hora de pintar la casa, cuando acabamos ella al igual que yo, estaba llena de pintura de la cabeza a los pies, con diferentes colores, se veía tan graciosa que no me pude contener y estalle a carcajadas.

-No es graciosos Carlisle.

-Si lo es.

-Deberias mirarte en el espejo, no estas mejor que yo, creeme.

-En serio?- con una sonrisa en mis labios tome una lata de pintura entre mis manos.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Salio disparada hacia el jardín, la segui con la lata aun en mis manos, la alcanze sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

-Nooo Carlisle!.

Demasiado tarde había esparcido la pintura amarilla en su cabeza, no pude contener la risa y cai al césped riendo.

-La venganza es dulce- tenia entre sus manos una manguera de agua, no lo dudo mas y me rocio el agua sobre la cabeza, quede completamente empapado, era ahora ella la que no podía parar de reir. Tome sus piernas y la hice caer junto a mi, pero ella fue mas rápida y se coloco a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, la mire sorprendido.

-Como dije antes, la venganza es dulce.

Tomo la pintura que se hayaba en su rostro y la esparcio por el mio, a continuación hice que rodaramos, mientras lo hacíamos, comenzamos a reir, hasta que caimos en un charco de lodo, nos miramos el uno al otro y volvimos a reir pero esta vez mas fuerte, parecíamos dos niños pequeños jugando con pintura, agua y lodo, jamás me había divertido tanto como aquel dia, solo ella podía hacer que mi vida pareciera perfecta.

Regresamos a la casa sucios.

-No pensaras poner un pie en el piso, lo ensuciaras- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que quieres que haga entonces- le respondi con otra.

-Toma, con esto quedaras limpiecito- me tendio la manguera con la que hace unos minutos me estaba empapando.

-Esta bien, pero tu también necesitaras quedar limpiecita.

-Lo se.

-En ese caso- rocie el agua sobre ella, a lo que solo pudo aceptar los chorros de agua, traia una blusa blanca, por lo que su ropa interior se veía a través de la prenda mojada, trague saliva, mis instintos dormidos habían despertado, nunca había deseado a una mujer como ahora deseaba a Esme, pero no debería, ella era tan frágil, tendría que controlarme.

-Ahora es mi turno- le extendi la manguera.

-Si, es cierto- la tomo y voliva a empaparme, esta situación era algo incomoda, me sentía demasiado extraño.

**Esme POV.**

Carlisle se veía tan bien mojado, su camisa se le pegaba al torso, haciendo resaltar sus dejar de pensar asi de el, no era propio de mi pensar de esa manera, además entre le y yo jamás podría pasar nada, eramos diferentes, seguro que el preferiría estar con una como el, pensar de esa forma me ponía muy triste, Carlisle lo era todo para mi, el me había salvado de una muerte segura, si no el no existía, yo tampoco lo haría.

-Bueno eso es todo, has quedado limpio.

-Ahora ya podemos entrar?.

-No, aun no, estamos mojados, si entramos ahora empaparíamos toda la casa- resoplo.

-Entonces, que hacemos?.

-Correr.

-Que?.

Comenze a correr, lo único que deseaba era no pensar en el, pero eso era imposible, el siempre estaba ahí, cerca de mi.

Cuando por fin quedamos secos eran las 7 de la noche, Carlisle pronto tendría que irse a trabajar al dirigi hacia mi habitación, a ducharme, al salir tal vez Carlisle ya se habría ido, asi que deje que el agua caliente resbalara por mi cuerpo llevando consigo todas las penas y angustias que embargaban.

Al cerrar los ojos la única imagen que mi mente vei eran los ojos de Carlisle, esos ojos dorados y penetrantes como el dolor mismo.

Al salir de la ducha, me tape apenas con una toalla, no me preocupe de Carlisle, supuse que ya se habría ido. Me dirigí hacia la cocina mi estomago pedia a gritos por algo de comida, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Carlisle sentado en el sillón frente a al chimenea, leyendo un libro, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mi, no los pudo apartar de nuevo, era como si me deborara con ellos, note que entreabrió sus labios poco a poco, solo para pasar su lengua por ellos.

-Carlisle, que haces aquí?- pregunte tímidamente, me miraba de una forma indescriptible.

No me respondió, solo me miraba, sus ojos habían cambiado pequeñamente de color, pasaron del amarillo oro, al rojo sangre.

-Carlisle?- pregunte de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte, pestañeo varias veces y me miro confundido.

-Que sucede, Esme?-me pregunto aun mirándome intensamente.

-Por que no has ido al hospital?

-Es que me dieron el dia libre, no te lo había dicho?

-No, no me lo habías dicho, pero que te sucede a ti?- pregunte bajando la cabeza, mirarlo era demasiado.

-De que hablas?.

-Tus ojos han cambiado de color- suspiro.

-Es que. . . debo alimentarme- dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-Oooh, entiendo, tienes sed?

-Si, lo siento si te he incomodado, a veces no me controlo.

-No te preocupes.

Que quería decir con que no se controlaba, eso me dio mucho miedo, nunca lo había visto asi.

-Saldre, no me esperes.

Fue lo único que dijo, salió por la puerta dejándome sola en la casa. El hambre había desaparecido, en su lugar un dolor me atormentaba, el mismo dolor que sentía antes de escapar de Charles.

Entre a mi habitación y cerre la puerta con llave, como si eso pudiese protegerme, algo en la mirada de Carlisle me hizo recordarlo a el, a Charles.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, mi cabeza daba vueltas, quería hacerme a la idea de no eran iguales, no lo eran!.

Mire como el sol salía de entre los arboles, con sus colores caracteristicos, alegres y brillentes indicando el comienzo de un nuevo dia.

Me levante y vesti, camine hacia la sala, Carlisle aun no llegaba, es ahí donde siempre solia estar por las mañanas, sentado en ese sillón con el pelo mojado, indicando que acababa de ducharse, leyendo un libro o tan solo viendo el amanecer, siempre que me vei salir de la habitación me regalaba su ya característica sonrisa, y me daba los buenos días, pero hoy no era asi.

Fui a prepararme el desayuno, después de eso, segui sola en la casa, arregalndo un poco, saliendo al jardín para cuidar que no les faltara nada a mis rosas, comiendo cuando mi cuerpo me lo exigia , asi me la pase toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Eran las 6:00 pm y Carlisle aun no lregresaba, le habría sucedido algo, claro que no, el es un vampiro, pero aun asi la idea de que algo le hubiese sucedido me atormenteba.

Aun no sale de mi mente lo ocurrido ayer por la tarde, simplemente jamás lo podre olvidar.

La puerta se habre, Carlisle ha llegado, miro el reloj son las 7:14 pm, ya debe irse a trabajar.

-Hola, Carlisle, hoy iras al trabajo?- me miro, sus ojos volvían a ser dorados, aun asi no pude evitar tener escalofríos.

-Hola, eh, hoy si ire a trabajar, me duchare y luego me ire- evitaba mi mirada a toda costa- buenas noches- me dijo y se metió a su habitación, estaba extraño.

Extraño, esa era la palabra para describir el comportamiento de Carlisle durante el mes y medio que he vivido con el. Incluso llego a decirme que si yo no deseaba vivir con el, podría irme si yo lo quería asi, que el lo aceptaría, me ofreció dinero para ayudarme, pero no acepte, le dije que aun deseaba vivir con el, y me quedaría mas tiempo si el lo permitia, me miro y sonrio, acaso deseaba que me fuera de ahí, eso me puso aun mas triste.

A parti de ese momento la comunicación que antes existía entre nosotros desapareció, me evitaba a como de lugar, como si estuviese infectada de la peste o algo similar.

Ya no se queda en la casa, siempre esta en el hospital o cazando, me siento cada vez mas sola, aun puedo ir al pueblo pero no es lo mismo si el no esta, crece en mi la opción de abandonar a Carlisle, el ya no me quiere con el, lo noto, no soy tonta, lo pensare mejor y tomare una decisión.

* * *

**Perdon por no haber actualizado, es que en la escuela me estan matando ya saben =)**

**Comenten si les gusto, o no, es gratis je je je.**

**No jusguen a Carlisle, tiene sus razones para actuar asi. ; )**

**Diganme si quieren un capitulo nuevo,**

**o diganme si ya no me quieren vover a ver, :( **


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlisle POV.**

Las fantasías en mi nunca han sido usuales ni siquiera cuando era humano, el deseo de poseer a una mujer no han sido una prioridad importante en mi vida. Pero en cuanto Esme apareció en mi como una diosa contando con tan solo una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo de una desnudez total, mi instinto despertó por completo, ni siquiera al tenerla frente a mi con la blusa mojada me hizo enloquecer tanto como ahora.

Pero el amor y la cordura son mas fuertes que el deseo, no me agradaría perder el control en algunos de estos días y darme cuanta de que perdió a la persona que mas sentido tiene en mi vida, es por eso que he decidido alejarme de ella, se que es tonto pues fui yo quien la trajo a vivir con un vampiro, creí que podría ignorar mis anhelos como siempre lo hice, pero he fallado, he expuesto una vida inocente a la desgracia.

Hace algunos días le comente, si deseaba irse de mi lado, emprender una nueva vida, le he dicho que estaré bien, pero lo ha rechazado, ahora la cosa va de mal en peor, no puedo verla a los ojos sin que desee besarla y por ignorar esta situación decidí evitarla, estoy consiente de que hice mal pero no había otra solución.

Pensará ahora que la detesto, estoy seguro lo he leído en sus facciones ya no es alegre como solía serlo y as escazas veces que hemos cruzado una mirada, sus ojos son tristes y sin brillo, un azul opaca domina en ellos, y todo por mi culpa.

Ahora no se como remediarlo, he sido un imbécil y no me cansare de repetirlo. Esto últimos días la he visto pensativa con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera a tomar una decisión que afectara a todo el mundo, otras veces la he visto triste, con los ojos rojos e inflamados, como si sufriera una perdida.

E intentado acercarme a ella, pero no me lo permite alejándose de mi o alegando que nada le sucede, tanta impotencia me tiene mal, tanto que para descargar mi furia he roto 3 ventanas con un puñetazo a lo largo de esta semana.

El trabajo es la única cura que he encontrado ha esta ansiedad, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevo aquí la gente al verme caminado por las calles me saluda y frecuentemente me preguntan por mi esposa Esme, así es como nos conocen por aquí, los esposos Cullen, nada me haría mas feliz que eso fuese cierto.

Sin darme cuenta paso menos tiempo en casa, las pocas veces que puedo verla es al llegar del trabajo cuando aun duerme, cuando sueña en tener una vida feliz, cuando no huye de mi, la miro y pienso que habría sucedido si no la hubiera rescatado y las consecuencias son tan terribles que mejor no lo pienso mas y solo la observo mientras duerme.

Sabe que estoy aquí, me siente al igual que yo lo siento respirar, su olor es exquisito, sin embargo no me teme ni yo a el, pocas veces en mi vida de vampiro he podido tener un contrincante como el, y las únicas veces me he llevado unos buenos rasguños en la cara, nada que lamentar, siempre ganado la batalla.

Miro desde lo alto de este roble al enorme oso negro, el me mira de la misma manera, desea hacerme saber que el es mejor que yo con sus gruñidos, invitando a atacar. Tantos años de experiencia me han enseñado a ser paciente, a no anticipar lo que ya esta escrito. Estos animales son impredecibles lo que los vuelve mas fascinantes, eso me ha enseñado a respetarlos, pero esta es una oferta que no pienso rechazar.

Cuando me ha dado la espalda, creyendo que nada sucederá, con ágil salto me posiciono sobre esta, el oso desesperado intenta liberarse de mi arrojándose de espaldas al suelo de tierra, rápido doy un salto y caigo con los pies en el piso firmemente, el oso corre hacia a mi velozmente, anticipo su movimiento y o esquivo, nunca me ha gustado jugar con mis presas es algo cruel, por eso decido enterrar de una vez mis filosos dientes en la piel de su tenso cuello, el sabor inunda toda mi boca, mi lengua se deleita con el tibio sabor de la sangre del oso, pasa por mi garganta llenándola de su tibieza.

Al terminar paso la lengua por mis labios para borrar cualquier evidencia que pudiese quedar en ellos, siento como una gota resbala por la comisura derecha de mis labios, con el pulgar la limpio y me la llevo a la boca, degustando esa ultima gota de sangre que se desliza por mi lengua.

Siento como la sed ha desaparecido pero no del todo, solo la sangre humana podría satisfacer esta sed, pero jamás beberé de ella.

Camino a paso lento mirando cada detalle de lo que me rodea, unas finas gotas de lluvia comienzan a caerme en la cabeza, aun asi no apresuro el paso, aun no deseo llegar a casa, no quiero enfrentarme a la tristeza que en ella habita.

El olor a tierra mojada inunda mi olfato, las hojas de los arboles se mueven conforme al viento y lluvia. Esta ha cesado, y entre las nubes grises aparece el crepúsculo, indicándome que pronto debo llegar a casa, pues el turno de noche me corresponde a mi.

Abro la puerta solo para encontrar la mas absoluta oscuridad, Esme no se encuentra en casa, suspiro derrotado y me froto los ojos con desesperación, lo único que deseo ahora es tomar un largo baño.

Me despojo de la ropa mojada que me cubre, la tiro a un lado. Mientras el agua cae sobre mi cuerpo pienso en lo única persona que ocupa mi mente y corazón, Esme. En estos últimos días en que nos hemos distanciado, la he pasado mal, es peor que los agonizantes días que pase solo mientras la ponzoña de vampiro recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Estar lejos de ella me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mi comportamiento infantil, y me he dado cuenta que ella no tiene la culpa de mis emociones y no tengo excusa alguna para actuar de ese modo.

Escucho como la puerta principal se abre, el olor es familiar, solo pude ser una persona. Su olor es tan delicioso que tengo que poner ambas manos en la pared y morderme el labio con fuerza. Sus pasos son cautelosos.

-Carlisle, estas en casa?.

-Si, estoy en la ducha.

Seguido de eso, no vuelvo a escuchar su voz.

Al asegurarme de que estoy completamente limpio salgo de la ducha. Me dirijo a mi habitación, me visto para ir al trabajo.

Entro a la sala, Esme me esperaba sentada en el sillón, descubro sin mucho asombro que ha estado llorando. Me acerco a ella con algo de temor a que salga huyendo de mi, pero no lo hace al contrario, al contrario me observa a los ojos sin esconderlos ni un solo momento, esta vez me acerco con mas seguridad, se que no se ira.

Sus ojos siguen puestos en mí, mirando como avanzo hasta ella, automáticamente le regalo una sonrisa mía, como antes lo hacia. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa, como extrañaba esas mejillas rosadas.

Baja la cabeza avergonzada, nunca cambiaria el modo de ser de Esme, con un dedo en su barbilla levanto su cabeza para que me mirase, no tenia nada de que avergonzarse.

-Esme, mírame- Le pido gentilmente.

Levanta la mirada, posiciona los ojos en mi, arrancándome un suspiro, ella frunce el ceño, confundida, aun no sabe que suspiro por ella.

Sin motivo aparente se aleja de mi, sus labios tiemblan y aun frunce las cejas, esta a punto de llorar, pero¿ porque?.

Se lleva los dedos a los ojos, esta cansada, al final opta por no llorar más, respira profundo varias veces. Estoy tan confundido que no se que hacer, solo me quedo ahí parado como una estatua lo haría, mirando, me preocupa mucho.

-Esme, que te sucede, por favor, contéstame.

Vuelve a mirarme como si acabara de descubrir que he estado aquí mirándola. Por fin sonríe tristemente, se acerca a mi lentamente y me rodea con sus delgados brazos, conmocionado no se que hacer, pero me decido a hacer lo mismo, se que no es el primer abrazo pero este es diferente, me ha dejado sin palabras, solo hago lo que mi cuerpo me pide, llega hasta mi el dulce olor de su cabello, pero se que soy fuerte y me contengo, siento como el abrazo se profundiza proporcionándome una calidez en mi, que jamás había sentido no se si sea mi imaginación o no pero no quiero dejar de sentirlo, por lo que mis brazos no se mueven del lugar que ahora ocupan en su cintura ella tampoco los aparta de mi cuello.

La tela de mi camisa esta mojada, escucho los sollozos de Esme, la aparto del abrazo, pero aun sin romper el contacto.

-Esme que te sucede?.

-No es nada en serio, estaré bien- Me segura.

Pero se que no es así, pero no quiere revelarme la razón por la que llora, me siente triste ella no confía en mi, cierro los ojos con fuerza.

-Carlisle.

Su dulce voz me hace abrirlos.

-Esme, acaso no confías en mi?- escodo la mirada.

-No es eso, es que no lo entenderías.

¡Que no entendería por dios! , si ella estaba enamorada de otra persona y quería irse, muy bien podría hacerlo, pero no tendría al menos el valor para decírmelo a la cara, esta bien, estaba sacando conclusiones sin sentido, ella nunca haría eso.

-Y por que no habría de entenderlo- la miré fijamente.

-Por nada, debes irte o llegaras tarde al trabajo.

Me cambio de tema, pero era cierto iba a llegar tarde, dije unas palabras sin sentido en voz baja. Tomo mis pertenencias para el trabajo, paso junto a ella y me sonríe.

-Al regresar hablaremos, verdad?- le hago prometer, ella asiente con la cabeza distraídamente, ahí parada me parece vulnerable, pero se que no lo es, ella es una mujer fuerte aunque no lo demuestre.

Antes de irme, me acerco a ella, y la abrazo una vez mas demostrándole que jamás quiero que se valla, siento como si fuera a no verla mas, pero no tengo motivos para creer eso, al regresar ella estará aquí como siempre y hablaremos acerca de lo que le sucede y todo vovera a ser como antes.

Aun no nos soltamos del abrazo, permanecemos un rato mas así, no me importa el trabajo ahora. Cuando por fin me suelta le sonrío, demostrándole que todo estará bien, me dirijo hacia la puerta de salida, estoy a punto de salir pero no puedo.

-Carlisle- me llama una vez mas.

-Que sucede- le digo aun al lado de, la puerta mirándola.

Se acerca corriendo hasta mi, se hacer tanto que pudo sentir su aliento, despacio me susurra en cerca de los labios un "perdóname", perdonarla de que, seguido veo como entreabre sus labios y los acerca hasta a mi, suavemente los roza contra los míos con una delicadeza que parecía castigo, ante esto ambos cerramos los ojos, mi sangre avanza a una velocidad impresionante por todo mi cuerpo, no se si sea tan fuerte para no cometer alguna locura.

Sin darme cuenta hemos comenzado a besarnos con una maestría que parece que nuestros labios han estado juntos toda una vida, sus labios rozan ferozmente los míos tanto que me hace acercarla mas hacia mi, ella ha hundido los dedos entre mi cabello.

Demasiado pronto ciento a Esme apartarse de mi, miro su rostro y sus mejillas están intensamente encendidas, eso me hace desearla aun mas, con el dorso de su mano me acaricia la mejilla siento un millón de cosas a la vez.

-Carlisle debes irte- me reprocha.

-Pero. . .- deseo quedarme más con ella.

-No, debes irte- me regaña como aun niño pequeño.

-Esta bien- no me queda de otra mas que aceptar.

Me alejo de ella con mucho esfuerzo, y con una sonrisa boba en mi cara, ese beso fue increíble, no es el primero, pero es el mejor de toda mi vida, Esme mira en el marco de la puerta como me alejo.

-Adiós, Carlisle.

-Adiós, Esme- esa despedida me dejo mas helado de la que ya estaba.

De pronto y sin sentido alguno sentí algo incomodo en mi frio corazón.

Al llegar al hospital, por fortuna no había nadie que necesitara ayuda mía. Ahora y con mas fuerza recuerdo el beso, aun no encuentro las razones que la llevarían a dármelo, pero fue hermoso y lleno de amor, pude sentir como mi corazón volvía a latir, como mi cuerpo de nuevo entraba en calor, nunca lo olvidaría.

De un momento creí no poder aguantar mas, creí que la mordería ahí mismo y en ese instante, pero no lo hice, eso me hace recordar lo que ya se, que soy muy fuerte en voluntad, eso me pone muy feliz.

Aun siento algo extraño en el beso, fue algo doloroso, quiero decir que sentí, tristeza, no estoy del todo tranquilo aquí sin hacer nada, desearía estar con Esme y poder hacerle saber que estoy aquí para ella, tal vez sea tiempo de declararle mi amor, tal vez sienta lo mismo por mi, aunque la posibilidad de que no, aun esta ahí.

Las enfermeras desde hace algunos días me ponen incomodo, no dejan de mirarme o se acercan mas de lo debido, cada vez que me ven pasar se muerden el labio y suspiran, se lo que significa, quien no. Algunas han intentado seducirme, pero ninguna lo ha logrado y no lo lograran, les he hecho saber que soy "casado" pero eso no les importa, les he dicho hasta el cansancio que amo a mi esposa, al menos ellas lo saben, pero aun así no creo que se detengan.

Por fin es hora de irme a casa, con Esme, deseo llegar ya, y decirle cuanto la amo.

Me encamino lo mas rápido posible hacia mi hogar.

Al llegar percibo algo diferente, Esme no esta en ella, ¿habría ido al pueblo?.

Para estar mas seguro decido entrar a su habitación, al abrir la puerta lo que miro no me gusta para nada, el dolor en el corazón ha vuelto acompañado de una molestia en el estomago.

No encuentro absolutamente nada que haya pertenecido a Esme, caigo de rodillas al piso, es como si ella nunca hubiera existido en mi vida, hay algo sobre la cama, una nota, al terminar de leer, una furia incontrolable domina mi cabeza, rompo la nota en un millón de trozos, las ganas de gritar me presionan el pecho.

-Aaaahhhh!-grito como nunca en mi vida grite.

Tomo una silla, es lo mas cercano a mi, la aviento contra la pared, rompiendo la silla y haciéndole un agujero a la pared, caigo derrotado una vez mas al piso con las manos convertidas en puños, de pronto una idea cruza por mi cabeza, aun podría encontrarse en el pueblo, salgo corriendo hacia allí, por suerte el clima me favorece.

Al llegar la busco por todos los rincones del dichoso pueblo, pero ella no aparece en ningún lugar, las personas me miran asustadas, jamás habían visto a un hombre desesperado o es que les susto el que yo les preguntara si habían visto a Esme, de todas formas ninguno la había visto, por lo consiguiente regrese a la casa, busque mas alrededor, pero nada, jamás me perdonaría esto.

Regreso a la habitación, a donde su olor aun esta impregnado en las paredes. Ahora comprendo, comprendo su actitud los últimos días, el distanciamiento, sus lagrimas, el beso, aunque sea solo mi imaginación me siento cansado.

Me recuesto sobre su cama, tomo una almohada que aun guarda el olor de su cabello y la acerco a mi nariz no quiero olvidar su olor. Sollozo, sollozo como un niño pequeño que acaba de perder a su madre, se que las lagrimas son inexistentes en mi pero eso no impide sollozar y gritar.

En mi mente vuelven aquellas palabras que me desgarran el alma.

_Carlisle._

_Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, espero puedas comprender mi partida._

_Yo se que no me deseabas ahí contigo, pude notarlo, pero descuida, estaré bien._

_Se que mi partida te causara satisfacción, así podrás comenzar una vida sin un estorbo como yo._

_No pude decirte a la cara que me iba, simplemente no podía._

_Gracias también por haberme salvado, no sabes cuan agradecida estoy._

_Te querrá por siempre.,_

_Esme._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno esto es todo por el dia de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

**No estare por algunos dias pues bueno salgo de la escuela y yo odio los vestidos!**

**en fin deseenme suerte, que tal que cuando voy subiendo por las escaleras y me tropiezo! ja ja ja**

**no quiero imaginarlo.**

**Tambien quiero saber que piensan ustedes que sucedera, por cierto que habra mas capitulos eso si**

**ustedes lo desean asi, diganme, su opinion es muy importante.**

**Bueno cuidense, bye.**

**Comenten plis! n_n  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esme POV.**

Se que huir no es una forma aceptable para resolver problemas, pero en cierto caso no huía, no lo hacia, era solo una manera para hacer que la persona a la has amado con todas tus fuerzas sea feliz sin importar cuan doloroso pueda resultar el no tenerlo cerca. Una tonta lagrima amenaza con salir de mis ojos pero ya basta, no permitiré una mas, por lo que con dedo la limpio antes de que siga su recorrido por mi mejilla.

-¿Qué le sucede?

Levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar quien se encuentra del otro lado del escritorio de donde me encuentro sentada.

-¿Por que lo preguntas, cariño?

Descubro que es el pequeño Emmet quien ahora me interroga, ese niño con aspecto de ángel que a todos les hacia creer es el mas travieso de todos mis alumnos pero también sin duda el mas divertido.

-Acaso no es obvio, esta triste Emmet.

Ahora es Jasper el que se encuentra al lado de Emmet. Siempre me ha parecido que tiene una especie de don, puesto que siempre sabe con exactitud el estado de ánimo de las personas y cuando el siente algo las personas que lo rodean sienten lo mismo. Con esos rizos dorados que le cubren el rostro y sus hoyuelos me parece el niño mas adorable.

-Cállate Jasper, que le harás sentir peor.

Que Rosalie haya salido en mi defensa me hace sentir muy halagada. Para ser una niña de 6 años me parece muy hermosa además de ser siempre la más seria entre todos.

-No se preocupe maestra, pronto conocerá a alguien especial que le hará feliz .

Me dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa segura de si misma. La pequeña Alice con su andar siempre seguro y coordinado me hacia sentir muy contenta con cada predicción que me daba, en varias ocasiones acertó en algunas de ellas dejándome anonadada. Pero esta me dejo sorprendida.

-Ah, y tu como sabes Alice?

Le interrogo Emmet.

-Por que lo se, y ya.

-Eso es imposible- le contrarresto Rosalie.

Lo cierto era que debía interrumpir su pequeño debate antes de que algo malo pudiese suceder, pero ver a los cuatro pequeños niños discutiendo alrededor de mi mesa me resultaba un poco gracioso, pensándolo bien jamás me cansaría de verlos. Me encantaría poder algún día tener unos hijos como ellos.

-Bueno ya basta de pelear eso no esta bien- les reproche con el ceño fruncido- sus padres han llegado ya, no querrán verles pelear.

Me miraron apenados por su comportamiento, les regale una sonrisa, como podría regañar a aquellos angelitos, pronto ellos se contagiaron e hicieron lo mismo. Los cuatro se acercaron a mi para darme un abrazo y un "la quiero maestra" para luego ir con sus respectivos padres.¿ Cuando es que me había enamorado de esos niños?. La respuesta es simple desde el momento en que los vi sentí un gran cariño por ellos y aprendí a quererlos tal y como eran.

Pero en cuanto ellos se iban me quedaba sola y regresaba así mi tristeza, pero de alguna forma me consolaba el saber que al día siguiente los vería de nuevo.

Mientras camino por la calle hacia mi hogar, si es que así se le puede llamar a una pequeña habitación sin cocina ni baño, pienso en como hice para conseguir lo que ahora tengo, que no es mucho pero lo suficiente para vivir.

Lo había pensado hacia varios días, mi convivencia con Carlisle no era precisamente la mejor, su silencio era más hiriente que sus palabras, nada me retenía allí así que tome la difícil decisión de escapar de la casa de Carlisle. Con lo poco que había ganado limpiando algunas casas era suficiente para poder vivir no con lujos pero vivir al fin y al cabo.

Había llegado el día, fui al pueblo para comprar algo de comida, Carlisle no se encontraba en la casa por lo que fue mas fácil, al regresar del pueblo la casa permanecía en silencio, pero de todas formas pregunté.

-¿Carlisle, estas en casa?

-Si, estoy en la ducha.

Su voz sonaba diferente, como si estuviera nervioso, quizá sabía sobre mis planes.

Presurosa entre a mi habitación, tome una pequeña valija y empaqué en ella mis pertenencias. Antes de salir escribí una nota donde le explicaba brevemente a Carlisle la razón de mi partida, mas lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos, era muy difícil alejarte de la persona a la que amas y que no siente lo mismo por ti. Me limpie con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas, salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la sala sin mi valija, esperaría a que Carlisle se fuera al trabajo, solo quería verlo por ultima vez.

Cuando el salió de su habitación me pareció el hombre mas atractivo que habita sobre la faz de la tierra, su piel pálida pero bella brillaba, su cabello rubio mojado lo hacia ver aun mas guapo, sus ojos de oro liquido me miraban haciéndome flotar, sus labios, Dios sus labios, como deseaba probarlos en estos momentos.

Con paso vacilante se acercó a mi, mirando directamente a los ojos, no los aparto, deseo recordar por completo sus ojos y ese rostro perfecto. Ahora se acerca con mas decisión y sus labios se curvan en una hermosa sonrisa, lo que provoca que me sonroje intensamente lo se porque siento mis mejillas arder, apenada bajo la cabeza Carlisle deberá pensar que soy una tonta sonrojándome todo el tiempo, pero el con un dedo alcanza rozar mi barbilla me hace levantar la cabeza.

-Esme, mírame.

Me pide casi rogando. Al levantarla me encuentro con sus ojos, me mira como nunca lo había hecho lo que hace que mi piel se ericé, pareciera que en verdad me quiere, pero no es asi. Escucho como suspira, quizás esta harto de mi y quiere que me largue de una buena vez, me siento triste y molesta a la vez, me alejo de el, tengo muchísimas ganas de llorar pero no lo hare frente a el. Apretó mis dedos contra mis ojos y respiro profundo para ayudarme a no llorar, estoy cansada de hacerlo.

-Esme, que te sucede, por favor contéstame.

Estoy tan exhorta en mis pensamientos que cuando el ruega que le conteste siento todo mi cuerpo temblar, lo miro con sorpresa, sus ojos son tristes pero ¿Por qué?, acaso por mi. Tontas ilusiones, sonrió tristemente, se que el no siente nada por mi.

Con algo de temor pero decidida, lo abrazo, siento su cuerpo contra mi, es mucho mejor que mi imaginación, el también me abraza. Nuestro abrazo se profundiza, no quiero que se aparte de mi ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de el? Lloro mojando la camisa de Carlisle, que tonta soy. Demasiado pronto me aparta de el para mirarme asustado.

-Esme, ¿que te sucede?- me pregunta.

-No es nada, en serio, estaré bien.

Ante mi respuesta el ríe amargamente y cierra los ojos, no quiero verlo asi por mi culpa.

-Carlisle- le llamo para que abra los ojos.

-Esme,¿ acaso no confías en mi?.

A que viene esa pregunta.

-No es eso, es que no lo entenderías.

Es lo único que se me ocurrió para contestarle, no podía decirle la verdad.

-Y por que no habría de entenderlo?- ahora si que no se que responderle, miro el reloj que esta sobre el buro, es hora de que valla al trabajo, perfecto.

-Por nada, Carlisle, debes irte o llegaras tarde al trabajo.

Murmura algo por lo bajo sin sentido y luego toma sus cosas para el trabajo, se aleja de mi rápidamente, por mi parte le regalo una sonrisa triste, no puedo hacerlo alegremente, simplemente no hay razón para hacerlo.

-Al regresar, hablaremos, verdad?

Algo dentro de mí se rompe al ver sus ojos alegres al pensar que todo estaba arreglado, por lo que asiento con la cabeza y trato de sonreír pero mas que una risa parece sollozo, pero el no se da cuenta. Sorpresivamente Carlisle se acerca a mi y me abraza una vez mas, sus brazos rodean mi cintura y siento su aliento en mi cuello, haciendo que suspire por lo bajo. Me suelta y sonríe, como diciéndome "todo estará bien", pero lo que no sabe es que nada podrá estar bien a partir de ahora. Se dirige hacia la puerta pero antes de que gire la perilla, un impulso se arremolina en mí.

-Carlisle- lo llamo.

-Que sucede- me responde una al lado de la puerta.

Me acerco a el velozmente antes de que todo el valor se desplome a mis pies. Su rostro esta a centímetro del mío, su dulce aliento roza mis labios por lo que los entreabro para que pase por mi boca, lo miro, en sus ojos existe un deje de sorpresa. Antes de poder hacer algo susurro un "lo siento", mis labios tocan los suyos con vehemencia, cierro los ojos disfrutando sus helados pero suaves labios. Una corriente cruza por mi espina, solo deseo que no se aparte de mi. Para mi sorpresa sus frías manos toman mis mejillas con sumo cuidado, el rose es un poco mas frenético pero a la vez placentero.

Mis manos se mueven a su nuca y mis dedos se hunden en sus rubios y delicados cabellos de su cabeza. Segundos mas tarde nos besamos, sus labios y los míos juegan una danza que al parecer nunca acabara, pero lo hace, me aparte de el lentamente, no quería que pensara que me aprovechaba de el, pero un momento me había correspondido el beso!, siento alegría de nuevo pero de repente la tristeza regresa, quizás se dejo llevar y no significa nada para el, pero aun así le acaricio la mejilla deseo sentir una vez mas su piel contra la mía.

-Carlisle, debes irte.

-Pero. . . – pienso que va a reclamarme por mi atrevimiento.

-No, debes irte- pero no se lo permito, no quiero que las últimas palabras que escuche de los labios de Carlisle sean reclamos.

-Esta bien.

Se aleja de mi con una sonrisa diferente a todas las que le he visto. Miro desde el marco de la puerta como el amor de mi vida se aleja.

-Adiós, Carlise- no pude evitarlo

-Adiós, Esme .

Cuando mis ojos no son capases de divisar la figura de Carlisle corro a la habitación donde se encuentra mi valija. Salgo de aquella casa que alguna vez fue mi hogar. Con lagrimas en los ojos corro hacia el tren que se dirige a no se donde. Lo único que deseo ahora es alejarme del pueblo, no se que hare cuando el tren llegue a su destino, ahora mi mente solo piensa en los labios de Carlisle moviéndose junto a los míos.

Cuando el tren se detiene por fin, la luna y las estrellas han sido reemplazadas por el ardiente sol. Este pueblo es mas grande que el anterior por lo que las posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo son mayores. Lo primero que hago es encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, no muy lejos encuentro una pequeña construcción de madera, donde hay un letrero que dice "_Se rentan habitaciones"_, perfecto.

Al entrar un hombre robusto con barba a medio rasurar me mira de arriba a bajo, con los ojos muy abiertos aquel tipo me causaba repulsión.

-¿Qué hace una bella dama por estos lugares?

El tono en el me hablo me causo mas repulsión a tal grado que vomitaría.

-Bueno, pues vengo por una habitación, justo como dice aquel letrero- le señale este.

-Oh, es por eso- acaso había otra razón- pero dime,¿ donde has dejado a tu esposo?

-Eso ha usted no le importa- le dije con la voz mas fría que pude poner.

Me miro con repudio y con algo mas que no quise saber. Por fin accedió a rentarme una habitación, la cual no era la gran cosa pero era mejor que nada.

En los días siguientes conseguí trabajo en una tienda que pertenecía a una pareja recién casada, pero la suerte no me duro mucho. Un día la esposa se acerco a mi, mientras yo hacia la limpieza habitual, me dijo que tendría que despedirme alegando que yo era demasiado bonita y joven y no quería que su esposo la abandonara por mi.

Ese día regrese a casa demasiado deprimida para comer, en momentos como este extrañaba mucho más a Carlisle, los momentos que viví a su lado regresaron golpeando mas fuerte, haciendo que derramara lagrimas sobre el sucio colchón.

Un día mientras caminaba mire una escuela para niños, solicitaban a una maestra con los conocimientos básicos y fuese menor de 30 años, era ideal para mi. Me hicieron una entrevista, al finalizar me dijeron que regresara para al día siguiente para saber los resultados. No pude dormir esa noche, la emoción me embargaba, me hacia mucha ilusión poder enseñar a pequeños niños a leer y escribir.

Cuando hubo amanecido, me levante y arregle para ir hacia la escuela por los resultados. Al llegar los otros profesores ya me esperaban para darme la buena noticia de que seria maestra de primer grado.

-¿Cuándo podre empezar?- les pregunte entusiasmada.

-Mañana mismo, si usted desea.

-Estaré aquí mañana.

No era muy usual ver a una mujer trabajar, pero se acostumbrarían. La paga era muy buena, pronto podría vivir en otro lugar que no fuera en esa pequeña habitación.

Cuando me presente al día siguiente en la escuela, estaba muy emocionada. El director me presento a los niños.

-Niños, ella es la Srta. Esme Platt, será su nueva maestra, trátenla con el debido respeto.

-Buenos días, Srta. Platt – dijeron todos al unísono, arrancándome una sonrisa.

Pronto los conocí a todos y cada uno de mis alumnos, en vano trate de no tener favoritismo pero cuatro diablillos se habían ganado mi corazón con sus travesuras y risas alegres, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper eran los nombres de mis pequeños.

Justo ahora me encuentro sonriendo como una loca al recordar como mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, pase de vivir con un vampiro vegetariano a dar clases a unos niños, ¿Qué mas me deparaba el destino? No lo sabia pero lo que viniera lo afrontaría a como de lugar.

**Edward POV.**

El amor había entrado a mi vida, para ser exactos Bella había entrado a mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba. La conocí a las afueras de Forks, fue amor a primera vista. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por unos neófitos sin control, ella había tenido otro destino, se convirtió en vampiro.

Le pedí que se viniera con migo, ella aceptó. Aun no sabía a donde me dirigía, caminamos sin rumbo fijo, pero de pronto una idea vino a mi cabeza, ir hacia donde Carlisle vivía. Nos dirigimos hacia allí, al llegar tocamos la puerta pero nadie salía a recibirnos, a simple vista parecía que la casa estaba abandonada. Decidimos entrar y lo que vi me dejo pasmado, todos los muebles estaban completamente destrozados. De pronto la figura de Carlisle apareció frente a mi, no se parecía en nada al Carlisle que había conocido meses atrás.

Sus ojos eran completamente negros en señal de que no se había estado alimentando, su cabello estaba todo alborotado.

-Edward, eres tu? – me dijo con voz lastimera, por lo que leí de sus pensamientos, sufría mucho por haber perdido a Esme, la chica con la que se había fugado.

-Si, Carlisle soy yo, Edward.

El corrió hacia mi y me estrecho en sus brazos, sollozando. Jamás había visto a Carlisle tan devastado por una mujer, sin duda alguna la amaba.

-Ella se fue, Edward, se fue- decía aun entre sollozos.

-Tranquilo Carlisle que fue lo que ocurrió.

Cuando estuvo mas calmado me conto todo acerca de Esme y en verdad le daba la razón a Esme. Carlisle no tuvo porque comportarse de esa forma con ella. Pero no había nada que hacer ella se había ido y no quizás no volvería, habría que dar vuelta a la pagina y continuar.

* * *

**Bueno perdon por la tardanza es que tenia unos asuntillos que resolver.**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, me animan mucho, no saben cuanto.**

**Bye,Bye...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Carlisle POV.**

Los días pasaban muy lentos a mi parecer. Esme, mi Esme no regresaría nunca más por una estupidez mía. Ir al trabajo ya no era una opción para mi, deje de ir hace ya varias semanas tampoco me apetecía caminar por el pueblo tenia miedo de que la gente preguntara por mi "esposa" y yo sin saber que responderles me echaría a sollozar en sus caras, simplemente no podría; la sed que me consumía hasta casi hacerme gritar no era saciada por el simple hecho de que no quería moverme de donde me encontraba, en mi cálido y reconfortante rincón. . . .

Destrocé todos y cada uno de los objetos que algún día hicieron ver hermosa esta casa pero que en su lugar solo dejaron dolor y sufrimiento. La soledad era lo único reconfortante que pude encontrar en mi mismo, lo único que me hacia sentir bien. Hasta que un día sin previo aviso, Edward, un chico que veía como a un hermano de sangre, me encontró en el peor momento y sin pedírselo me ayudo a salir de esta, yo a cambio le abrí las puertas para que se quedase cuanto el quisiera y así lo hizo.

Muchas veces cuando me veía decaído me decía con voz reconfortante que no tenía mas caso sufrir por algo que no puede remediarse y que debía olvidarla. Cumplí lo primero, ya no me lamentaba a cada segundo incluso regrese a mi trabajo pero no dure demasiado, pues nos mudamos para que Edward y Bella se casaran por fin, nunca había visto a Edward tan feliz, sin duda Bella era una chica con suerte y muy afortunada debo agregar.

Pero lo que jamás cumpliría era olvidar que alguna vez existió Esme en mi vida, nunca en toda la eternidad que me esperara la olvidaría.

Edward queriendo ayudarme me presento a algunas de sus amigas solteras pero ninguna llego a impresionarme tanto como para salir con ella más de una vez, así que le dije muy seriamente que si quería ayudarme en verdad dejara de hacerlo y se ocupara de su propia esposa.

-Esta bien, Carlisle, dejare de hacerlo- me había dicho.

Edward había sido una bendición en mi vida una persona en la que yo podía confiar y había llegado cuando mas necesitaba a alguien. . . .

-Ya basta, deja de alabarme- me dijo desde su piano hasta el sillón donde yo me encontraba leyendo. Pero a veces resultaba ser muy irritante con su don.

-Ahora me insultas.

Reí por lo bajo mientras me dirigía a mi despacho para poder leer con calma ya que Bella se había acercado a Edward y. . . . . simplemente no quería interrumpir el momento.

**Esme POV.**

Ha pasado ya un año desde que soy maestra, y por obras de mi trabajo he logrado ya cambiarme de casa ahora tengo una casa con un enrome jardín como a mi me gusta.

Aun regresa a mi la imagen de Carlisle mientras duermo, su bello rostro me sonríe, se que no volveré a verlo por lo que trato de olvidarlo sin éxito. Como se puede olvidar a la única persona que te brindo protección cuando mas lo necesitabas, no lo se, tal vez con el tiempo.

He de admitir que los pretendientes no me faltan pero no desearía repetir la misma historia que viví con Charles, a si que por el momento soy soltera.

Mi turno de clases ha terminado por el día de hoy, mis queridos alumnos se despiden con un "Hasta mañana Srta. Esme". Camino sin prisas por la acera, observando como las nubes se mueven a mi compas. De la nada siento un golpe contra mi cuerpo. .poco a poco mis ojos se nublan, a mis costados personas parlotean sin que yo llegue a escucharles. Me encuentra tendida en el piso la consciencia va y viene a su antojo, el pavimento y mi ropa se encuentran empapados de sangre, sangre que brota de mi cabeza.

Mis parpados caen pesadamente sobre mis ojos a causa del cansancio que me embarga.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo en el que la oscuridad es lo único que veo ya que mis ojos aun permanecen cerrados. Aun siento el cuerpo muy adolorido y no puedo moverlo, mis extremidades no responden a lo que les ordeno.

-Oh Dios mío, su corazón, aun late- escucho a alguien decir con mucho asombro-lo hare pero no en este sitio, tengo que llevármela.

¿Llevarme a donde? Siento a alguien cargarme entre sus brazos pero los ojos aun no puedo abrirlos. Siento mi cuerpo volver a la posición vertical, me han recostado sobre algo blando una cama quizás.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- susurran muy cerca de mi oreja pude sentir su aliento.

Ese mismo aliento se desliza por mi cuello y seguido de eso dos filosos dientes se clavan en mi garganta, mi cuerpo se agita aun sin moverse del puro dolor. Los labios y dientes se apartan de mi garganta para dejar en su lugar un líquido que recorre todo mi cuerpo quemándolo todo a su paso.

Unos gritos desgarradores son lo único que puedo escuchar, esos gritos, son los míos, salen de mi garganta por el ardor que ciento, es simplemente insoportable.

El dolor aun no cesa a pesar de que ha pasado un buen tiempo, no sabría decir cuanto tiempo ha pasado solo se que es mucho.

Una mano atrapa la mía, mientras me da palabras de consuelo que por ahora no sirven de nada. El dolo ha aumentado mas en mi corazón este lucha por seguir latiendo pero falla la batalla dándose por vencido con unos últimos tres golpes.

Ya no siento dolor, ¿es así como se siente estar muerta? Los sonidos son más fuertes, tanto que puedo escuchar como el agua fluye en la lejanía.

Una sed quema mi garganta, es diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes. Los olores son más deliciosos pero ciento un olor distintos a todos, uno muy cerca de mí.

Abro los ojos lentamente, en realidad, no tengo la mas mínima idea de si sigo con vida o no, mi mano aun sigue aferrada entre un cálido agarre. Levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar quien es el que aun no suelta mi mano. Un gemido sale de mi garganta sin que yo lo controlara.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño.

No puedo emitir sonido alguno, Carlisle me mira asustado, solo que tiene el cabello castaño y no rubio, se lo abría teñido? Y su voz. . . . es otra, acaso es Carlisle?

Con curiosidad mi mano se desliza por su pálida mejilla, su piel es cálida, sus ojos ámbar están completamente abiertos.

Aparto mis manos para mirarlas mejor, están blancas, como el, acaso es que soy. . . .

-Lo siento te he asustado- me dice sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Que ha pasado, quien eres tu, estoy muerta?- la sorpresa y el miedo se agolpaban en mi cabeza.

-Me llamo Peter Gray, y temo decirte que tu vida no volverá a ser como la conocías- sabia lo que significaban sus palabras y no tendría miedo ante lo que ahora era- ahora eres un vampiro como yo.

* * *

**Espero y no me maten por haberme tardado mil años en subir el cap,**

**pero en fin, ya esta aqui... je je**

**comenten si les gusta(es gratis)**

**proximo cap?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Peter POV.**

Fuera la casualidad, un accidente o fuera el mismísimo destino, no le reprochaba nada, encontrar a ese ángel, en medio de todos esos cadáveres pudriéndose, fue lo mejor que alguna vez pudiera pasarme.

Me encontraba cazando a las afueras del pueblo, ahí se encontraba la morgue, siempre que tenia que pasar al lado de el, un escalofrió recorría mi espina dorsal hasta llegar al ultimo pelo de mi cabeza, pero esa noche, por obras de no se que, pase al lado de el.

Lentamente mis oídos de vampiro escucharon un lento "_puc puc", _me pregunte si habría escuchado bien, agudice el oído, de nuevo "_puc puc"_ no lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia la morgue, entre apresuradamente y solo vi un montón de cuerpos tendidos y sobre ellos sabanas blancas que los dejaban en el anonimato.

Pero solo uno me interesaba.

-Oh dios mío, su corazón, aun late- mire a una hermosa chica de cabello color caramelo, tenia aspecto de estar muerta, pero su corazón cansado aun luchaba por seguir, dude si podía salvarla, pero iba hacerlo no iba a dejar morir a alguien en mis propias narices-lo hare pero no en este sitio, tengo que llevármela.

La cargue entre mis brazos con cuidado, era muy hermosa, corrí por entre los arboles, llegue hasta donde me encontraba viviendo por el momento, ser nómada, era muy gratificante, odiaba establecerme en un solo lugar, no era mi estilo.

La recosté sobre las sabanas blancas de la cama, jamás en mi vida había hecho esto y no estaba seguro si podría salvarla, lo único que podía ayudarme era la fuerza de voluntad.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- le susurre muy cerca de su oreja, tenia un aroma bastante agradable lo que la hacia mas apetitosa y eso no ayudaba mucho.

Sin pensarlo mucho penetre con mis dientes su delicado cuello, su sangre era exquisita, pero no debía demorarme en saborear su sangre, me aparte lentamente saboreando el elixir que bañaba mi boca.

La chica comenzó a convulsionarse, entre espasmos gritaba, pero lo único que yo podía hacer era tomarle la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien, esperaría tres días aproximadamente a que todo pasara sin contratiempo.

Justo al tercer día la agonía de la chica cedió, cuando abrió los ojos eran de un hermoso color escarlata, ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba sorprendida de verme, claro que lo estaba yo era un extraño.

-Tranquila, no te hare daño- le dije para intentar calmarla, al ver que aun seguía con los ojos muy abiertos.

Para gran sorpresa mía con sus delicadas manos, acaricio mi rostro, sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero yo estaba más sorprendido por su contacto, las aparto cuando estuvo satisfecha de recorrer mi rostro.

-Lo siento te he asustado- le dije para tratar de calmarla a ella y a mi también, me había dejado perturbado.

-Que ha pasado, quien eres tu, estoy muerta?

Me llamo Peter Gray, y temo decirte que tu vida no volverá a ser como la conocías- hice una pequeña pausa para que ella asimilara lo que acababa de decirle, pero no note nada que indicara que se había alterado en lo mas mínimo, su expresión era seria-ahora eres un vampiro, como yo.

Habría esperado gritos, golpes, lágrimas pero nunca lo que ella hizo, me miro con calma y sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa, le regrese la sonrisa.

-Dime cual es tu nombre, yo te he dicho el mío.

-Me llamo Esme Platt, mucho gusto Peter-me tendió la mano en señal de saludo, estreche su mano, no sabia que mas me sorprendía, el hecho de que no estaba asustada ante una situación como esta o que fuera tan bella. . . . .

* * *

_** Con quien se quedan, Carlisle o Peter?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Esme POV.**

Peter me había enseñado todo lo que se necesita para ser un vampiro, me enseñó a cazar animales, era vegetariano como Carlisle. Resulto ser muy fácil eso de cazar, simplemente había que dejar que el cuerpo guiara tus movimientos. Cerca de un árbol enorme Peter me miraba mientras bebía la sangre de un pequeño ciervo, sus ojos dorados no se apartaban de mi, me sentí muy incomoda, pero a la vez protegida.

El tiempo seguía su curso sin que yo me diera cuenta. Peter y yo cada segundo que pasábamos juntos nos hacíamos cada vez más amigos. Podía confiar en el y expresarle lo que sentía y el hacia lo mismo conmigo. Cuando necesitaba de alguien que me escuchase el siempre estaba ahí solo para mi, pronto comencé a verlo como algo mas que un amigo. . . . .

Un hermano, eso era lo que significaba para mi.

Al principio al verlo a los ojos creía mirar a Carlisle y sentía deseos de poder sentir sus labios con los míos, pero con el tiempo descubrí sin nada de asombro que el no era Carlisle, si no Peter, jamás sentí algo por el que no fuese solo amistad y cariño.

Ahora podía mirarlo a los ojos sin temor de ver en ellos a Carlisle Cullen.

Siempre íbamos de un lugar hacia otro, nunca nos quedábamos más de mes y medio. Gracias a estos viajes pude conocer gran parte del mundo, me lleve de cada parte un pedacito de tradición conmigo.

Muchas veces nos encontrábamos con algunos vampiros de nuestra misma estirpe, estos amablemente nos invitaban a quedarnos con ellos por algunas semanas, lo que les estábamos muy agradecidos.

En la última que estuvimos, no nos fue tan bien como hubiésemos querido. El amigo de Peter comenzó a coquetearme, al verlo Peter cerraba las manos en un puño y apretaba la mandíbula. Pero un día mientras el cazaba, su "amigo" intento tocarme, comencé a sollozar creyéndome impotente. La suerte estuvo de mi lado y Peter llego al instante, al verme se lanzo sobre su amigo comenzó a golpearlo frenéticamente hasta casi arrancarle los miembros a golpes, la imagen me asusto demasiado, pose mi mano sobre su cabeza para que se detuviera, me miro con el ceño fruncido y luego me abrazo acariciándome la espalda y susurrando cerca de mi oreja un "lo siento, todo estará bien" mientras mis sollozos se hacían cada vez mas débiles.

Me saco de esa casa y mas tarde me pregunto porque no me había defendido, le conté la parte de Charles, aquel oscuro pasado aun seguía mortificándome en el presente.

Escucho con mucha atención y fruncía el ceño cuando no le gustaba en absoluto, al finalizar me sonrió comprensivo.

-Te enseñare a defenderte, Esme- me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombros.

Estar al lado de Peter me hacia muy feliz.

Corrimos a toda velocidad entre los arboles. Nos dirigíamos hacia donde seria por estas semanas nuestro nuevo hogar. Peter me había dicho que no conocía al líder de la casa, por lo tanto yo mucho menos, el solo conocía al hermano de este y se habían vuelto muy amigos, por lo que el tal amigo de Peter lo invito a pasar por su casa cuando quisiera, yo no conocí al chico por lo que supuse que no estaría invitada, pero Peter dijo que si el estaba invitado yo igual lo estaba.

Es por eso que ahora corríamos hacia allí, un lugar incierto para mi. Por fin llegamos, la casa era muy bonita y espaciosa, seguramente ahí vivía una familia, esposos que se querían demasiado e hijos amados.

**Hola!**

**Espero no quieran asesinarme, sé que he tardado bastante al subir este nuevo capitulo.**

**Con decirles que hasta la contraseña se me ha ido :S**

**Ojala y les agrade, ya que perdi un poco el hilo, pero espero sus comentarios!**

**Gracias de verdad a las personitas especiales que me han ido animando en cada capitulo, es de gran ánimo.**

**Besos a todas!  
**


End file.
